


clexa fic

by lovely_heda (orphan_account)



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lovely_heda





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke entered the book shop and took a deep breath in. She sighed as she smelled the books. It was her favorite place. She always felt welcome and calm there. She walked towards the coffee shop inside. As she approached, the smell of coffee and pastries got stronger. She went to the counter and placed her order, a medium mocha latte, as usual. 

She got her coffee and sat down at one of the small rounded tables. She set her bag down on the floor beside her and got her book out of it. She was halfway through a new book. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn’t notice someone had sat down in front of her.  
The girl in front of her had long brown hair with a slight curl to it and had hazel eyes. She was wearing a grey sweater, red skinny jeans, and white Converse shoes. She too had pulled out a book and started reading it. Clarke looked back up to get a sip of her coffee and was startled by the girl. The girl looked at Clarke and smiled sheepishly.  


“Hi.” The girl said. She had a soft voice.  


“Uh, hey.” Clarke said in response, unsure of the girl.  


“I’m Lexa.” The girl said.  


“Lexa…” Clarke thought. The name suited her.  


“I’m Clarke.” She told Lexa. “That book is really good.”  


“I just started it. I don’t know much about it yet.” Lexa told her with a frown on her face.  


The couple talked for a while. Not about anything important, just enjoying the company. They talked about their favorite books, movies, and had deep conversations about their favorite characters. It had been hours, but neither of them noticed. Lexa pulled out her phone and checked the time.  


“Wow. The store is about to close.” Lexa said in disbelief.  


“Wait really?” Clarke asked, feeling the same.  


“Yeah. It’s almost 8.” Lexa told her.  


“Oh wow, okay. I should probably get going then.” Clarke said, starting to pack up her things.  


“Yeah me too.” Lexa responded.Clarke got her things together and started to walk out of the coffee shop.  


¨Wait,¨ Clarke stopped and turned around. ¨Can I at least get your number?¨  


¨Yeah.¨ Clarke walked back to the girl and told Lexa her phone number.  


¨Thanks. I’ll see you later.¨ Lexa smiled and walked back to grab her things.  


Clarke walked outside of the bookstore. She shivered when she got outside from the warm air hitting her. It was cold in the bookstore. She waited patiently for her Uber to arrive.  
~  
As Clarke laid in her bed, she heard her phone buzz quietly beside her. She grabbed it off of her bed and willed her eyes to stay open long enough to check the notification. She unlocked her phone and saw that she had a new message from an unknown number. She opened the message and read it to herself.  
‘Hey. I had a fun time tonight :) -Lexa’ Clarke smiled before finally drifting off to sleep.

-  
First chapter! I will try to upload at least once a week, but we all have heard that before. Anyways, leave a comment below telling me if you liked it. Sorry for the super short chapter, I just felt I needed it to introduce the story a little bit :)


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke woke up to her alarm going off. She rolled over to turn it off, her eyes still closed. She felt the cool glass of her phone screen on her fingertips, and turned off her alarm. She sighed and flipped the covers off of herself. She unlocked her phone and put Spotify on shuffle. The first song that came on was Young God by Halsey, one of her favorite artists. She walked into her bathroom to get ready.  
~  
An hour later, she was ready. Hair still damp, she got dressed. She was wearing a simple light blue long sleeved shirt with a Harry Potter reference on the front, and black skinny jeans. Her phone buzzed from her pocket and she sat down on her bed and looked at it. It was another text from Lexa. For some reason, Clarke felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she heard the girl's name. She didn't know why, it wasn't like she had a crush on her or anything. She read the message and smiled.

‘Hey again. You want to hang out later today?‘ She quickly typed a response.

‘Yeah of course. Where do you want to meet up?‘ Clarke barely had time to think before Lexa responded.

‘Idk. We could go pumpkin picking?‘ Clarke giggled softly.

‘I would love that actually :)‘ 

‘Okay I‘ll come pick you up now. What‘s your address?‘ Clarke told Lexa the address and got ready to leave. She put on a pair of old Converse and grabbed a white beanie from beside her bed. Before she left the room, she grabbed a plain dark green hoodie.

She sat outside her apartment waiting for Lexa. She didn't have to wait long, as Lexa was there in 10 minutes. She saw Lexa‘s car pull up and walked up to it. It was a small silver car. She heard the click of the door unlocking, and she got in the passenger seat. 

¨Hey.¨ Lexa greeted Clarke. 

“Hey.“ Clarke responded. With that, the car started and they were on their way to the pumpkin patch. They arrived in the pumpkin patch and turned off the car. As Clarke got out of the vehicle, she shivered as the cold air met her skin. She pulled the sleeves of her hoodie down to cover her hands. 

“You ready?“ Lexa asked.

“Yeah.“ Clarke responded. They walked into the patch and looked around. There wasn't anyone else there. It was just them. 

“Okay. Let's go over there in the shady part.“ Lexa pointed a little ways away underneath some trees. Clarke nodded in response. As they were walking, Clarke could feel herself slowly walking closer to Lexa. Lexa must have noticed this, because she brushed the outside Clarke's hand with hers. Clarke felt butterflies in her stomach, but kept quiet.

Lexa turned to look at Clarke, and slowly placed Clarke´s hand inside her own. Clarke turned to look at Lexa and realized that Lexa was looking at her profoundly. Clarke looked down at their entwined hands and felt even more butterflies than before. They continued to walk until they were at the spot Lexa had pointed out. They sat under a tree beside each other and looked into eachothers eyes. 

“You're beautiful.“ Lexa whispered after a while. Her soft voice brought Clarke back to reality. When Clarke realized what she had said, she felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

“Thank you. I'm not as beautiful as you though." Clarke whispered back. 

“That's not true. You're adorable when you blush.“ Lexa smiled and put her hand on Clarke's cheek. She sat there for a minute before clearing her throat. 

“We should go get some pumpkins.“ Lexa said before standing up.

“Uh, yeah.“ Clarke responded, standing up as well. The pair walked into the field and started looking at the various pumpkins before them. Clarke searched for a small time before finding a small round pumpkin. She picked it up and saw that Lexa had found one as well. They returned to the tree and sat beside each other again. 

“What are we gonna do now?“ Clarke asked.  
“We're going to decorate them now.“ Lexa told her with a smirk. She pulled out two black permanent markers and handed one to Clarke. They both started drawing on their pumpkins. Clarke had drawn on two triangle shaped eyes and a mouth. Lexa had put a small cat on hers.

“This is Thelonious. I named him.“ Clarke told Lexa while laughing at herself.

“He's very handsome,“ Lexa laughed, “But he's not as handsome as Gustus.“  
“Very true.“ Clarke laughed. They sat there and talked about nothing until they got to the topic of their pasts. 

“Are you from here?“ Lexa asked. Clarke sighed before telling Lexa her past.

“No. I'm from real far away. My dad died when I was younger. It was really hard on me and my mom. It definitely changed me. My mom and I moved here a couple years ago. I finished high school and started college here. I don't think of home often.“ Clarke down at her hands that were in her lap. She hadn't thought about her dad in a long while.   
Lexa placed her hand on Clarke´s chin and moved her head to look at her. 

“I'm so sorry, Clarke.“ Lexa told her sincerely. Clarke nodded.

“It's okay.“ 

“I'm not from here either. I'm from a town like half an hour from here. I moved here to get away from my parents. It sucks, but it's the truth. They were so overprotective and never let me experience life. Then my parents got divorced. It was pretty hard on me, since I was only around 13 when it happened. I know it's super lame, but that's why I live here now.“ Lexa told Clarke. 

“It's not lame. You can't help your past. It shapes who you are.“ Clarke told her.

“Yeah,“ 

“We should probably leave soon. It's getting dark out.“ Lexa noticed. Clarke looked at the sky.

“Yeah you're right.“ Clarke said in agreement. 

They walked back to Lexa's car. Clarke held Lexa's hand in hers until they got to the car. They both got into the car in silence. When Lexa turned the car on, the radio quietly hummed in the background. It was a slow song. Clarke couldn't tell what it was.   
~  
They both got out of the car when they were at Clarke's apartment. 

“My apartment is this way.“ Clarke told Lexa. She led her up the stairs and to her room. 

“I guess this is where I leave you.“ Lexa told her, frowning. Clarke nodded and looked down. 

“Hey.“ Lexa said softly. Lexa put her hand on Clarke's chin and tilted her head to meet hers. Lexa looked down at Clarke´s lips and Clarke did the same. Lexa gingerly placed a kiss on Clarke's lips. Clarke's eyes fluttered closed, and Lexa's did the same. 

Lexa pulled away and opened her eyes to look at Clarke. Clarke opened her eyes and smiled.

“Bye.“ Lexa told Clarke. She smirked and walked away. Clarke placed her fingers on her lips, where Lexa's had just been. She smiled and walked into her room. She quickly got changed and laid in her bed, where she drifted to sleep contently.

-  
A bit of a longer chapter this time. I am currently looking for an editor, so if you're interested, just send me a message :) Don't forget to comment / leave kudos if you liked it! I love hearing from you guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Clarke was laying in her bed watching Bob's Burgers on Netflix. She was wearing her favorite fuzzy socks and a big hoodie. She was sick; Clarke hated being sick. She heard her phone buzz on her nightstand, and she groaned as she reached for it. She saw that it was a text from Lexa. They had been texting a lot since they kissed. 

‘Hey. Wanna hang out today?’ Lexa asked her. Clarke coughed and typed out a response.

‘I can't today. I'm sick’ She sent it. She blew her nose in a tissue and threw it in the almost overflowing trash can beside her.

‘Aww. Do you want me to come over and take care of you?’ Clarke got excited that Lexa was coming over before she realized that she was sick and would probably get Lexa sick too.

‘I would love that, but I don't want to get you sick :/’ Clarke told Lexa.

‘I don't ever get sick, so it's okay. I'm coming over’ Clarke couldn't help but feel excited. She slowly got up to go to the bathroom. She walked in and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. She had dark bags under her eyes and greasy hair. She decided to get in the shower quickly before Lexa got there. 

~

She got out of the shower and put on some clothes. She put on a black pair of spandex shorts, with another oversized blue hoodie, and fuzzy socks. She loved her fuzzy socks. They were blue with purple stripes. 

She heard a knock on the door and quickly turned to get it. She opened the door and saw Lexa standing there with chocolate in one hand and movies in the other. Clarke smiled and opened the door so Lexa could enter. 

“Welcome to my room of death.” Clarke told Lexa, laughing. Her laughing quickly turned into coughing and she sat down on her bed.  
“I brought some chocolate and movies for us to watch. I figured you wouldn't want to leave your apartment today.” Lexa smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you.” Clarke told her genuinely. Lexa smiled and sat beside her on the bed.

“What movie do you want to watch first?” Lexa showed her the movies that she brought. She brought mainly horror movies and some animated movies. Clarke gasped when she saw The Nightmare Before Christmas.

“I love that movie! Can we watch that one?” Clarke asked, pointing to the movie. Lexa laughed and nodded. She got up and put the movie into the DVD player in front of the bed. Clarke pulled the soft covers over herself and laid in the bed. Lexa sat on the opposite side of the bed, kicked her shoes off, and got under the covers with Clarke. The movie started and Clarke smiled with anticipation. Lexa looked over at Clarke and smiled too. 

“You're so cute.” Lexa told Clarke, giggling. Clarke felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. They watched the movie for a while and often made small conversations about what was happening. Clarke could feel herself getting tired, and she couldn't stifle a yawn any longer. She yawned and covered her face with her hands. Lexa looked over at her and watched the scene. 

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Lexa asked.

“No. I'm just a little tired.” Clarke smiled at Lexa.

“Okay.” Lexa moved closer to Clarke. Their sides were touching and Clarke could feel everywhere that she touched Lexa. She finally admitted to herself that she liked Lexa. It wasn't a secret anymore. Clarke moved until she was laying over Lexa and Lexa put her arms around Clarke. Clarke laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder. They laid like that for a bit, until Clarke felt herself drifting to sleep. Clarke moved herself so that Lexa was cradling her. Lexa had her arms around Clarke’s waist and her forehead was against Clarke’s back. Clarke quickly drifted to sleep in Lexa’s arms.

~

Clarke woke up an hour later. She was confused at first until she realized that it was Lexa who had her arms around her. She smiled and turned around to face Lexa, keeping Lexa’s arms around her. Lexa was awake and looked at Clarke.

Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s cheek and stroked her cheekbone with her thumb, admiring her beauty. Lexa opened her eyes and smiled softly when she saw Clarke.

“Morning.” Lexa said. 

“Morning.” Clarke responded. Clarke bent her head down to rest on Lexa’s shoulder, and Lexa softly kissed the top of her head. Clarke closed her eyes and enjoyed Lexa’s embrace. She felt herself drifting off again, and she fell back asleep in Lexa’s arms.

-  
Hey friends! I think that I will update 2-3 times a week from now on. That’s the goal. It takes me a while to write a chapter, but I will definitely try to upload at least once a week. My chapters are pretty short, I know, but I’m working on making them longer and better. Don’t forget to comment and give kudos if you liked it! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke woke again to Lexa’s arms securely around her waist. She looked up at Lexa and saw that she was still sleeping. Clarke grinned and checked her clock beside her bed. It read 8:02. They had slept all day. Clarke felt Lexa shift under her and looked down at her. Clarke was admiring Lexa when her eyes slowly opened. She saw Clarke was looking at her and smirked.

’’You like what you see?’’ Lexa laughed. Clarke rolled her eyes jokingly.

’’I do actually.’’ Clarke chuckled. Lexa looked down at Clarke’s lips and moved closer for a kiss when Clarke put her hand in front of Lexa’s lips. Lexa pulled back and looked at Clarke with a questioning look.

’’I’m sick.’’ Clarke looked away ashamed. 

’’Oh yeah.’’ Lexa frowned, ’’I forgot.’’ Clarke simply nodded.

’’You know it’s already 8.’’ Clarke informed her. Lexa turned to look at the clock behind her. 

’’Oh. I mean, I could always spend the night here, if you’re okay with that.’’ Lexa looked up at Clarke with hope in her eyes.

’’Hmm,’’ Clarke pretended to debate it in her head. ’’I might be okay with that, if we can watch a horror movie next.’’ Clarke smiled and giggled.

’’Of course we can.’’ Lexa told her, laughing with her. Lexa moved a stray piece of hair off of Clarke’s face. 

’’Okay.’’ Clarke whispered. Clarke closed her eyes and rested her head back on Lexa’s shoulder. She could have laid there forever, had it not been for her illness. She sat on the bed beside Lexa, and Lexa removed her arms from around Clarke. Clarke quickly grabbed a tissue from the box on the floor and sneezed. 

Clarke got up from the bed and trudged into her bathroom to get more medicine. She quickly took it and returned to the bedroom. When she walked into the bedroom, she saw Lexa standing in front of the dvd player. Lexa didn’t hear Clarke walk into the room, and Clarke took this to surprise her. Clarke quietly walked up behind Lexa and snaked her arms around Lexa’s waist. Lexa quietly gasped and Clarke stood on her toes to rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

’’Which one do you wanna watch?’’ Lexa held up three movies. Clarke looked over them quietly.

’’The Conjuring looks good.’’ She told her. Lexa turned her head and looked at Clarke. Lexa nodded and put the movie in. Lexa turned around and took Clarke’s hands in her own. Clarke’s hands fit perfectly with Lexa’s. Lexa lead Clarke to the bed and they both laid beside each other while the movie started. 

~

The movie was scary, but Clarke wouldn’t tell Lexa that. The movie scared Clarke and she jumped and yelped. Lexa looked at her amused.

’’Is this scaring you?’’ Lexa asked Clarke, trying to stop herself from laughing.

’’What? No of course not.’’ Clarke told her, waving her hand to show that she wasn’t scared. 

’’Mhm.’’ Lexa responded, aware that Clarke was lying. Clarke looked at Lexa, trying to hide a smile. 

’’It’s not scaring me.’’ Clarke told her. Clarke looked back at the movie for a minute and jumped again.

’’Are you sure you’re not scared?’’ Lexa asked Clarke, laughing. Clarke looked back at Lexa and smiled sheepishly. 

’’That’s what I thought.’’ Lexa let out another laugh. ’’Do you want to lay with me?’’ 

’’I do want to lay with you, but totally not because I’m scared.’’ Clarke moved closer to Lexa and laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa moved her arm under Clarke, and pulled her closer. Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt safe in Lexa’s arms. She opened her eyes and looked back at Lexa. She was watching the movie. Clarke looked back at the movie and tried to get into the plot of it. 

A couple minutes later, Clarke jumped and hid her face in the blanket that was covering the both of them. She felt Lexa laugh from under her and the blanket get softly pulled away from her face. The blanket was pulled away from Clarke and Lexa was looking at her with a mix of amusement and concern. Clarke showed a small, sheepish grin. Lexa laughed and put her hand on the side of Clarke’s face. 

’’You’re so adorable.’’ Lexa told Clarke. Clarke felt her turn pink and she hid her face in the blanket. Clarke turned and placed her forehead on the front of Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa tightened her grasp on Clarke and pulled her closer to her. Clarke repositioned herself and got comfortable on Lexa. They stayed like that for a bit, until the movie was over. 

Lexa lightly moved Clarke off of her so that she could get up and change the movie. As Lexa was getting up off the bed, Clarke groaned from the cold that she felt without Lexa. Lexa smiled.

’’Hold on.’’ Lexa walked over to the dvd player and put in a new movie. Lexa strolled back over to the bed and laid back down. Clarke had rolled over to try and get warm. Clarke then felt Lexa’s arms around her, and Lexa spooning her. Clarke chuckled and shook her head. 

’’What?’’ Lexa asked. 

’’Nothing.’’ Clarke told her, still secretly smiling. 

’’Come on, tell me.’’ Lexa whined.

’’Fine. I just think it’s cute that you’re so smooth and that you’re on the outside right now.’’ Clarke explained to her. Clarke put her hand over Lexa’s and the room fell silent. Neither one of them wanted to say anything, they were enjoying the peaceful quiet.

After a while, they started a soft conversation. Not about anything important, just enjoying the company. Clarke didn't remember when, but she had fallen asleep again. Lexa wasn’t far behind. 

-  
Longer chapter this time :) Comment and tell me if you liked/ disliked it. I would love to hear from you guys!


End file.
